


Unearthed Poems

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Series: Excavation in Progress [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem, Various themes, amazingly I still like these ones, so I've decided to share them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: A collection of old poetry I wrote approximately a decade ago.
Series: Excavation in Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214090





	1. What am I?

One little girl,

struggling to find

a place in this world.

Searching for the chance,

the smallest moment,

to make her dream come true.

Am I the damsel in distress?

Hardly.

I’m the side character in a play,

struggling to learn her part.

What am I supposed to say?

I’ve forgotten my lines.

What am I supposed to do?

I’ve missed all the cues.

Who am I supposed to be?

I don’t know what part I’m playing anymore.

I used to know.

Why can’t I remember?

There has to have been something,

I can’t be all alone.

I recognize the tune,

but I can’t hear it clearly.

I’m lost in a world where I don’t belong.

Where reality hurts too much to stay.

Where all the props are there,

but no play.

How can I survive?

My dream is impossible

in the eyes of the world.

To hide myself

away from all:

That’s not my dream.

I’m trapped in this world,

and I can’t break free.

I’ve tried to explain,

yet you don’t understand.

I’m lost in this world,

in this reality.

If this is the world,

Why shouldn’t I leave?

It’s not that I’m afraid,

but it is that, too.

I want my dream,

but to have you.

Why can’t I do it?

What went wrong?

If this is reality,

leave me be!

This is not the world

where I can be free.


	2. October

the air is crisp

the colors change

the leaves fall down

blown forth to range

everything calm

quiet reigns

the wind blows softly

o’er the plains

carrying leaves

that fly and sway

the wind picks up

away, away!

past other trees

the wind blows on

the quiet passes

leaves are gone


	3. To Know Me

If you really want to know me…

Look beyond the outer layer

Dive beneath the surface

Look all around you,

and dive beneath,

to a world of imagination

where anything is possible.

Read between the lines,

never be literal,

dive under everything around you,

until it surrounds you,

and you surround it.

Imagine a world where nothing is real,

yet real at the same time;

live in the magic of the moment,

and learn to see the world,

not only in your eyes,

but in the eyes of others.

Live beyond the surface of reality,

in the world of fantasy

where everything is possible,

and probable.

Anything could happen.

Love everything around you.

Show hatred love,

and evil kindness.

Strive to be the one

you always dreamed to be.

Let go of your dreams,

let them hold onto you.


	4. Ode to My Pencil

Your sharpened point

Does write the words

That flow from

mind,

to hand,

to you.

Your body long,

so straight and tall,

my hand does grasp

so comfortably.

The colors shining

oh so bright

in them I do find delight.

Your end allows

endless mistakes

that are erased

to start anew.

Ever to me,

you shall be loved too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> middle-school me was so innocent...


	5. Lost My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is one of the only remaining pieces of evidence of my first-ever serious crush, and as such is ridiculously sappy.  
> Please read to the tune of an appropriately sappy ballad XD

I lost my heart at the Holiday Concert,

Betcha couldn’t guess who took it.

I lost my heart at the Holiday Concert

Wonder if I’ll ever get it back!

I lost my heart at the Holiday Concert

to a sweet young man from the choir.

I lost my heart at the Holiday Concert

Hey there, I’m singin’ to you!

Oh! I lost my heart at the Holiday Concert

to a fine young singer up on stage

His voice loud and clear, at the Holiday Concert

I’ll hear to the end of my days

At the Holiday Concert you stole my heart

How long has it been that we were apart?

Oh, you stole my heart at the Holiday Concert

I hope this time round I steal yours!

My heart’s been missin’ for a while now

since the Holiday Concert last year

Wish I could be kissin’ that young man now

from the Holiday Concert last year.

Oh, why can’t you see I’m in love with you

I can’t get much plainer than this!

My jingle bells are all ringin’ for you

Let’s start with just one little kiss~

I’ll sing all the songs of love for you

Singer, I wish you were mine

And when all my songs get through to you

I’ll be with ya till the end of time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight I find it hilarious that this was _originally written_ without once using the name of my crush.  
> I think I might use that idea for a mutual pining fic at some point because the person a love poem is written about reading it and _thinking their crush is writing about someone else_ is a beautiful opportunity for shenanigans.


	6. Green

Green is a fabulous color

so bright

so merry.

Full of the color of nature

I’ve finally found my way.

The green on the evergreen boughs

Bring shade, so welcome and cool

The light, shining jade

through the branches above

gives the forest its own special glow.


	7. Dragons

Mythical beasts,

with awesome pow’r.

Many things

they do devour.

Scales harder

than any stone.

Eyes whirling

blue, green, and gold.

Breathing flames

so red and hot,

they could simply

melt the pot!

Claws and teeth

with sharpest edge.

Swords cannot match

this deadly beast.

He helps himself

to the feast.


End file.
